<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A wedding to remember by Lavander_hoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855584">A wedding to remember</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavander_hoe/pseuds/Lavander_hoe'>Lavander_hoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:15:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavander_hoe/pseuds/Lavander_hoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader accidentally reveals her feelings for Sirius at the Potter's wedding.<br/>Warning; Extreme fluff!<br/>Word count; 1.2k</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Reader, harry potter imagine - Relationship, harry potter x reader - Relationship, sirus black imagine, young sirius black x reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A wedding to remember</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's possible that I may have some details incorrect about the Harry potter universe as I've never read the books! *Gasp*, I know lmao. Please don't give me hate if I get anything wrong. Thank you and enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She peered around the gazebo bathed in amber candlelight, discomfort swirled in her stomach. Tightly clutching the microphone in her sweaty palms she cleared her throat with perhaps slightly too much purpose.</p><p>“Hello everyone.” She stammered too closely causing a sharp feedback sound to be emitted from the microphone. Many party-goers clamped their hands over their ears.</p><p>“Sorry about that.” She nervously giggled.</p><p>Her focus shifted to Sirius’ warm reassuring gaze, his smokey-grey eyes trained solely on her own. Those beautiful eyes she swore she could get so lost in. He gave her an encouraging nod gesturing with his hand for her to press onwards. ‘Keep talking’, he mouthed at her.</p><p> “As you can probably tell I’m kind of anxious to be standing up here, public speaking isn’t exactly my forte.” Her honesty earning a round of sympathetic laughter “So, I’ll be talking about the reason we’re all here tonight, to celebrate the union of James and Lily. Two people who could not be more perfect for each other.” James pressed a kiss to Lily’s temple as she beamed happily at her maid-of-honour addressing the room.</p><p>“You guys have the kind of love that’s hard to find and yet  makes us all believe that it’s possible to find. At least for me anyway.” She suddenly found she was staring very intently at Sirius, the boy who had been her best-friend since birth. “Thanks to you both I know how love is meant to feel. How electrifying, intense and at times overwhelming it can be. How complete and whole you can feel when it’s the right person. How you never want to imagine a world without them. A person you love that was right in front of you the entire time. That you’ve known your entire life and want to keep knowing until the end of it.” Emotion swelled in (name’s) voice. Lily alongside the other marauders mouths fell open as it clicked just whom their friend was talking about.</p><p>“It was a long journey to get here but I think I speak for everyone when I say how happy we all are to witness such a wonderful ending. In fact not an ending no, the beginning of a new and exciting chapter. To James and Lily.” She cheered holding up a champagne flute in a toast. Hollered ‘cheers’ echoed throughout the gazebo.</p><p>(Name) noticed just how wide Sirius’ eyes had become. Oh fuck, she thought. She spun away from him snatching her glass from the table top. She had just announced her undying and likely unrequited love for him in front of a room of 200 people. Knocking back her champagne she hurriedly exited the tent, desperately needing this night to be over.</p><p>The chilling autumn evening air cooled her hot skin. It cooled her so effectively she had to resort to rubbing at the goose bumps that had erupted on her upper arms. The silky material of her maxi dress whipping around her legs in the wind.</p><p>Why had she done that?! Why in merlin’s name had she even conceived it to be appropriate to reveal her affections for Sirius without even speaking to him privately. Instead she had decided to share her burgeoning secret with an intimate group of 200. She guessed it was a mixture of too much champagne and the romantic aura of the occasion. Her shoulders may have felt lighter thanks to the relieved tension of hiding the secret for an eternity but would her friendship with Sirius recover?</p><p>“Oh god what’s the matter with me?!” She groaned, rubbing her temples.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh hi.” A familiar voice sounded from behind her.</p><p>(Name) felt the blood in her veins freeze when she turned her body around to regard the gentleman speaking to her. </p><p>“Yo dude.” She called pointing finger guns at Sirius, cringing at the words leaving her mouth.</p><p>“Can we please discuss what you said back in there.” He asked, his usually mischievous face uncharacteristically serious.</p><p>She gulped. “Do we have to…” </p><p>“Yes, yes we do.” He confirmed, inhaling deeply.</p><p>“Very well.” She mumbled, a crimson shade flushing her cheeks.</p><p>“How long?” He questioned gently, desperation clinging to his tone.</p><p>“I-I realised three years ago, but I think in I’ve always felt this way about you.” (Name) confessed biting her bottom lip.</p><p>“What made you realise?” He asked stepping closer to her, she was able to smell the intoxicating scent of his cologne. </p><p>“When we were dared to kiss but didn’t at our leaving party in seventh year. Having something like that almost occur between us made me realise just how much I wanted it.”</p><p>He rubbed the back of his neck. “Why did you never say anything?” </p><p>“I didn’t think you felt the same way.” </p><p>Sirius was quiet for a moment. “Who says I don’t.” He responded.</p><p>“W-what excuse me?!” (Name) sputtered.</p><p>“You heard me correctly.” He chuckled, finding her reaction humorous.</p><p>“You let me almost die from humiliation for nothing! Why didn’t you bloody say that at the start of the conversation?!” She exclaimed flailing her arms out in exasperation.</p><p>“I wanted to tease you a little, you’re cute when you get flustered.” He smirked, playfully ruffling her hair.</p><p>“Ugh get off.” She sighed swatting his palm away. </p><p>(Name) went to saunter past the infuriating man to re-join the wedding, when she felt her wrist being grabbed.</p><p>Her breath hitched in her throat when she stared up at Sirius. His steeley eyes communicating the full extent of his feelings for her. He gracefully cupped her jaw with his hands, his finger tips feather light. Her eyelids fluttered shut as he leant in. His lips softly pressed against hers, kissing her with a tender urgency. As if he was afraid she would change her mind. She kissed him back with fervour, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Thirty very heated seconds later Sirius pulled away resting his forehead against (Name’s). They were both left panting with swollen lips, overpowered by the intensity of the kiss. </p><p>“I love you.” He breathed.</p><p>“I love you too.” She whispered. “So much.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>